


Frozen 2 - Heart of Ice / Rise of the Guardians 2 - The Snow Queen

by MedusaSterling



Series: Ice and Frost [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anna becomes queen, Dark Jack, Evil Elsa, F/M, Original Songs major parts, Pitch was once good, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaSterling/pseuds/MedusaSterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Elsa and Jack were not only the best of friends but also freshly in love. When the King and Queen die, Jack leaves without a word. To check up the 'Winter Incident' the guardian returns and the angered ice queen confronts the spirit which soon turns into a fullfledged fight ending with Elsa leaving for her ice castle and Jack's departure from Arendelle. In the mountains she opens up to the evil sides of her powers. Then Jack returns... But is it too late? Or can Jack save the good in Elsa?<br/>-----<br/>The guarians thought after Pitch's defeat things would calm but they were wrong. With rumors of the boogeyman's return, hundreds of lights going out because an evil snow queen has set an eternal winter over a small Scandinavian country and Jack behaving oddly, the guradinas have to see: It has only just begun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword / Song list

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic on AO3 and my first Frozen/RotG crossover. I only want to say a few things before starting.
> 
> 1\. I write this in spare periods (and maths periods) so I probably won't update regularly  
> 2\. I started this after a riding lesson during which I got bucked off by the horse... Please just keep it in mind  
> 3\. The songs are important, so I have to write them before I can upload certain chapters which could take time
> 
> Now enjoy yourselves

**Song list:**

**In Order of Apperance**          _A * means that the song is written, will be up-to-date as possible_

  1. Let it go  _from 1st movie_  *                      - music box
  2. Open*                                                    - Anna feat. Kristoff, Elsa, Olaf
  3. New Life                                                - Anna & Elsa feat. Jack, Kristoff, Olaf
  4. Love's Warmth                                       - Anna & Kristoff
  5. Vast Spaces                                           - Elsa & Jack
  6. Frozen                                                  - Elsa
  7. Strange                                                 - Olaf
  8. Finally Free/Truly Me *                          - Elsa
  9. Frozen (reprise)                                    - Elsa & Jack
  10. Lost my trust                                        - Jack
  11. Frozen Heart (slow)  _from 1st movie*_ \- female singer
  12. Back in Game                                        - Pitch feat. Jack, Elsa, Anna, the guardians
  13. All the Wonders                                    - the guardians feat. Kristoff, Anna, Olaf
  14. Tears of the Moon                                - The Lady of the Moon
  15. In the end (Just a new beginning)          - Jack, Elsa, Anna feat. Olaf, the guardians
  16. All Things Broken                                 - Elsa feat. the Spirit of Winter Wind



  


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry but there was so much I had to do that I couldn't write the songs and I did never find the motivation to do the prologue until now. Again, so so sorry...

It was a cold night and in her room it was even colder. The fear was filling the room slowly creeping up at her, the shadows drenching in her tears. Shivering she sat in the corner of her room, the platinum blonde hair hiding the tear-stained mask of fear that was her face. Around her in an snowflake-like form ice and frost had covered the wall, expanding from there on, spreading all over her room. All alone she sat there and cried. Slowly the grand window, the only connection to the outside world apart from the ever locked door, was opened and in flew a boy of maybe seventeen years, with ice blue eyes and snow colored hair. Once he landed the boc pointed his staff at the corner with the most shadows. "Go boogeyman, you're not welcome here." the boy said, his voice cold as ice. With an angry sigh the shadows sipped out the window and were gone. The boy turned to the girl in the corner. Slowly, as if afraid of frightening her, he approached her. "There's no more need to fear Princess, the shadow is gone and he won't come back any time soon. You're safe now." The girl - the princess - looked up before she said with a shaking voice: "It's not me I'm afraid for. I'm afraid of hurting people with my..." She trailed off. "With your powers?" the boy asked smiling. "With me you don't have to, see?" He asked, touching the ground gently with the tip of his staff, creating a complex pattern of frost on the ground of which he rose some crystals and made them fly through the room. "Who are you?" the Princess asked, cocking her head. "I'm Jack Frost, the winter spirit." The boy said. "I'm Elsa of Arendelle" the princess told Jack, who smiled at that. "I know. And I also know of those powers of yours." Jack gently took Elsa's hands in his. When she wanted to pull them away, he thightend his grip a little. "There nothing to be afraid of." The spirit explained, pulling of her gloves, one finger after the other until he touched her bare skin. "They're a gift." He paused a moment. "You're so young." Jack muttered. Then he told Elsa: "Your powers will only grow the older you get, but already now I can see that you will be able of magnificent things." Elsa did not response, she only stared at their joined hands, expecting her ice to spread on his skin. Jack gave her a warm smile. "Nothing will happen." Elsa looked up in his face. "My skin is as cold as yours, if not colder. The ice spreads because your body temperatur is much lower than the temperatures of surfaces around you. When you can't really control your powers they'll try to balance out this difference, the ice will spread. But is the temperature colder... Nothing. And when you learn to control your powers, it will stop unless you let it." Slowly Jack let Elsa's slim hands slip out of his. "I could show you" he offered. With a soft smile she nodded shyly. the winter spirit stood up, pulling her to her feet. "Get some sleep. I promise you, the shadows won't return tonight." He said reassuringly, lightly kissing her forehead before heading out of the window. "Jack" he heard Elsa say, making him turn around. "You'll come back, won't you?" He surpressed a laugh. "Of course Princess." Then he was gone.

The following weeks Jack taught Elsa how to control her powers. It was a happy time. One day, Jack was teaching Elsa to create patterns of thin ice on the walls and crystals in the air when it knocked on the door. "Elsa? Can I come in?" A male voice asked. Hastily Elsa grabbed her gloves and pulled them on. "Of course Dad, one moment" she shouted at the door, before telling Jack to hide. The winter spirit laughed. "He can't see me. Unlike you he doesn't believ in my existence." The door opened and the king entered. When he saw the patterns on the wall he looked at Elsa. "Did you do that?" Jack didn't like his voice. The king sounded afraid of his daughter and cold. Elsa looked at her feet. Her father sighed. "Conceal it", he started. With a shameful voice Elsa responded: "Don't feel it" "And?" the king asked. "Don't let it show" she said sadly. "Exactly" With that word the king left the room again. And Jack stood next to the door, shaking his head in disbelieve...


	3. Open

_6 years later_

_They had to be silent or someone might hear them. The night's air invading from the open window still felt warm, despite it being already late in fall. The silver moonlight was the only thing illuminating the room, shining on the two people on the bed. Pale blond hair gleamed like liquid silver. His lips tasted like ice and frost, wind and snow, like freedom. They felt soft against hers, fitted perfectly. He had undone her bun, let her hair fall loose, his hands had buried themselves in the mass of silvery pale locks._   _She was amazed by the freedom, the peace she felt as he kissed her, the pleasantly cool feeling building inside her, swelling in her heart like fire freezing all over._

With the dawning sun Elsa woke up. She didn't really remember her dream, only confusing bits and pieces. She shook her head, clearing her mind from the last clouds of sleep. It didn't matter now. A flick of her wrist had her dressed in her usual ice gown as she made her way towards the main hall, smiling at each open window she passed.

Anna was already awake, dancing around the ball room happily. Sometimes she still feared the opening of the gates and all that had occured after Elsa's corronation few months prior were but a dream and that she would wake up to a life in enclosure one morning. Overjoyed she began to sing.

 _"_ **Open are the windows, open are the doors**  
**too long enclosed in empty rooms**  
**were darkness used too gloom**

 **** _Open are our hearts, open to the cores  
after years and years of loneliness  
we sorted out this mess_ "

The princess rushed through the rooms and halls towards the gardens. Stopping at this or that window or balcony to look out over the fjord, the kingdom, up to the mountains, bathing in the warm sunlight.

" ** _Now open are the gates_**  
**_And open are the hearts_**  
**_fear has no more place in here_**  
**_despair no more roots_**

 ** _Open are the minds_**  
**_And open are the gates_**  
**_fear no longer rules_**  
**_and anger no more grows_** "

A wide grin illuminated Anna's face as she saw Kristoff in the courtyard with Sven.

" ** _What was but a distant dream_**  
**_now has finally come true_**  
**_despite dreams I was without a clue_**

 ** _What was but a hopefull gleam_**  
**_turned finally real_**  
**_with love I'm ready, for future to unveil_** "

Kristoff had spotted Anna too and a smile spread on his face. He turned to Sven halfway.

" ** _Remember how we used to be_**  
**_Defined by false security_**  
**_She opened up our lonely hearts_**  
**_and now's a fresh start_** "

The princess ran over to the ice vendor and the reindeer, embracing the man. "Good morning to you too, whirlwind." He laughed. Anna let go of him sheepily, prompting Kristoff to kiss her. Laughing she pulled him after her.

" ** _Now open are the gates_**  
**_And open are the hearts_**  
**_fear has no more place in here_**  
**_despair no more roots_**

 ** _Open are the minds_**  
**_And open are the gates_**  
**_fear no longer rules_**  
**_and anger no more grows_** "

Elsa stood at her balcony looking down at the courtyard where Anna was pulling Kristoff after her excitedly. She smiled though the smile was dimmed by her wondering mind.

" ** _Open are all secrets_**  
**_everything revealed_**  
**_but what is it, that torments me_**  
**_when I go to sleep_**

 ** _What is it I forgot_**  
**_what distant memory_**  
**_what hides itself_**  
**_from my thoughts_** "

Anna and Kristoff had reached the gardens. "Isn't it amazing? I still sometimes can't believe the gates are really open." Kristoff smiled at her hyperactivety, he thought it was cute. Suddenly Olaf came by, singing.

" ** _I'm open to changes_**  
**_the summer is gone_**  
**_the fall soon will pass_**  
**_I can't wait for spring_** "

Anna and Kristoff laughed at the adorable snowman. He was by far the cutest creature they ever encountered.

" ** _Now open are the gates_**  
**_And open are the hearts_**  
**_fear has no more place in here_**  
**_despair no more roots_**

 ** _Open are the minds_**  
**_And open are the gates_**  
**_fear no longer rules_**  
**_and anger no more grows_** "

* * *

 

The day slowly passed and dusk colored the sky in hues of violet and orange. Elsa and Anna sat in one of the living rooms in front of a fireplace. While Elsa was casually playing around with her magic, Anna lay on her stomach on the carpet, flipping through the pages of an old storybook. Slowly a snowflake spread on the chimney. "Elsa? What are you doing?" Anna asked her sister. The queen looked up in wonder. "I'm not doing that Anna." Her voice barely hid her anxiety. But the princess just shrugged and turned back to the book. "You know, this story would be something for you" she said after some time. Elsa looked up. "It's about some winter spirit. 'Jack Frost'." Elsa's eyes widened. "Do you believe it's real? That this Jack Frost truly exists?" Anna asked. With a snort Elsa shook her head. "Of course not, Anna. It's just a story."

But outside the window hovered a young man between seventeen and twenty in appearance with hair white as snow. In his ice blue eyes stood unending sadness. "So you forgot about me snowflake?" He whispered his question into the cool night's air.


End file.
